Universe of Metro 2033 (Book Series)
The Metro Universe Book Series is a long-running series of short stories, novellas, and novels, spanning a variety of genres including post-apocalytic action, and rarely, romance, written by several different authors. While sometimes being written by fans of varying nationalities, the stories of the extended Metro Universe are all supported by Dmitry Glukhovsky, and advertised on the official Metro 2033 website. Please note that because of the fact that nearly all the written pieces of the extended universe are soley written in Russian this list is currently lacking anything but appropriate titles, basic synopses, and front covers. Track Marks '' Main page: Track Marks'' A group of survivors repair an aircraft and travel from Moscow to the St. Petersburg Metro to discover the fate of the citizens of St. Petersburg. Dark Tunnels '' Main page: Dark Tunnels'' A young anarchist militant from the Voikovskaya station comes into confrontation with the system and has to take an odyssey through the Moscow Metro. Piter '' Main page: Peter'' Ivan is a twenty-six year old fighter and Stalker who experiences many trials and adventures as he travels through Saint Petersburg. The Light '' Main page: The Light'' This novel tells the story of the exploits of a twelve-year old boy and a stalker, which together reveal the most amazing and dark mystery of post-nuclear St. Petersburg and Krostadt. Output Power Output power is "a dizzying adventure novel". In which the protagonists discovers the world east of Moscow. Uncovering a "jungle, new forms of life, gladiatorial shows, forbidden love, conspiracy, and, finally, the solution of one of the main secrets of 'Metro 2033'". Marble Paradise Marble Paradise is an adventure novel which describes other parts and other aspects of the post-apocalyptic metro system. Wanderer A lone stalker, Sergei Malomalskomu, must alone face against a new invincible threat which threatens the lives of everyone in the Moscow Metro. North Taking place far to the north of Moscow, this story outlines an adventurer who crosses irradiated tundras and secret submarine bases to get to the city of "Polar Dawn" in search of answers. In the Interests of Revolution In the Interest of Revolution outlines the story of Mr. Tomsky, a revolutionary who fights to change the face of Moscow's Red Line. War of Moles Instead of post-nuclear Moscow, War of the Moles features people of Kiev's stations. It is rather difficult to determine what "War of Mole's" plot is about, however it is suggested that the fish-out-of-water tale contains "vigorous, sturdy, lightweight romance about Ukraine after the nuclear war". Murancha The plot of "Murancha" is currently a mystery. However it is aparrent that it is full of mystery and surprise. Bezymyanka Heavily oriented around being a romance and gripping adventure novel, Bezymyanka outlines the story of those living in the soviet bunkers of Stalin. See the Sun See the Sun is reportedly a beautiful, sad, and "unbanal love" story of survivors traversing and studying the mutated and hazardous wastes of Russia. Below Hell Below Hell's plot remains a mystery, however the well-written story is reportedly genre-breaking and very unpredictable. Station - the Ghost Station - the Ghost's has a unique clame to fame as it is the first story of the series to be written by a woman, and features a female protagonist. Station - the Ghost returns to the Moscow Metro as "both romantic and terrible story of betrayal, fighting, soul-searching, of course, love". In the Darkness Little is know about In the Darkness, besides the fact that it is a continuation of an earlier piece and regarded as one of the best extended universe stories. Corpsmen Corpsmen's story is also obscure and hardly elaborated upon, besides the fact that is oriented around the unexplored regions of the Moscow Metro. The story is, like many others, rated quite high. Britain Britain is written by a man in Britain, about the post-apocalyptic United Kingdom. From the Glasgow metro to crumbling castles, the hero, Ewan, travels to find the alien slavers who kidnapped his wife and children. Ice Captivity Main page: Ice Captivity Oriented around the survivors who remained in a Baltic Naval Base, Ice Captivity tells the tale of apocalyptic Antarica's inhabitants and their quest to find a cure for a dying mankind. The Seige of Paradise The Seige of Paradise outlines the city of Polar Dawn again, and the battle the people have against the mutants that surround them, and themselves. The Last Refuge The Last Refuge continues the story Artyom, and holds within it many legends of the extended Metro 2033 series. Sanitation Category:Books Category:Content